Six Paths Sage Mode (TTF)
|image=Sage Mode Juubi.png;The Ten-Tails' version Sage_plus_Kyuubi.png;Naruto's version |kanji=仙人化 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Senninka |literal english=Sage Transformation |parent jutsu=Sage Mode (Ten Tails), Tailed Beast Chakra Mode |jutsu classification=Senjutsu, Tailed Beast Skill, |jutsu class type=Supplementary |users=Madara Uchiha~~with~Hashirama Senju's Sage Mode, Naruto Uzumaki, Obito Uchiha, Ryun Uchiha |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Manga }} A special type of jinchūriki transformation granted to those who can successfully preform Sage Mode in combination with their tailed beast's chakra. Overview Sage Transformation refers to the ability of a jinchūriki to blend their chakra with both natural energy and their tailed beast's chakra, creating a unique four-part chakra. The resulting transformation, then, is a mixture between that of a jinchūriki transformation and Sage Mode. Doing so explosively increases the user's strength, speed, and durability as well as allowing them to preform highly taxing techniques. This transformation takes advantage of the user's relationship with their tailed beast. Should the jinchūriki have a friendly relationship with their tailed beast, or are in complete control over it, they may have the tailed beast draw natural energy for them, allowing them to sustain Sage Transformation until their tailed beast runs out of chakra; ending the mode. Advantages The advantages afforded to those who learn Sage Transformation include: * The user's physical strength, speed, stamina, reflexes, perception and durability dramatically increase. * The user's ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu become substantially more powerful — even more so than in one of the parent techniques. * Like with Sage Mode, the user can manipulate the natural energy that surrounds them in this mode, turning it into an extension of their body, which increases the reach of their attacks. * The user gains the ability to sense chakra around them. * The user gains access to the abilities of his or her tailed beast. Disadvantages This form is not without its risks. These disadvantages include: * The user loses the ability to use certain space-time ninjutsu. * If the user doesn't keep their four unique chakras in complete balance, the transformation will take over their body, causing their tailed beast to become freed. * If the user draws in too much natural energy, they run the risk of transforming into a into stone. If the petrification is completed, it cannot be reversed. * In order to gather enough natural energy to initiate the transformation into Sage Mode, the user must remain perfectly still. Because of that, the user can be an easy target for an opponent. * Because the user needs to move during combat, the senjutsu chakra cannot be replenished, which means the user can't stay within this state for extended periods of time. ** The third, fourth, and fifth weaknesses mentioned above can be bypassed if the jinchūriki has a strong bond with their tailed beasts, and has that beast gather chakra for them. Forms Imperfect Sage Transformation Obito Uchiha was unable to obtain a perfect Sage Transformation due to being unable to perfectly balance the Shinju's natural energy and tailed beast chakra along with his own. As a result, his body underwent two grotesque transformations which altered his body into a similar appearance to the perfect Sage Transformation. Even after gaining complete control of the Ten-Tails, he was unable to find a perfect balance, leading to his form being weaker than others. Despite his imperfect transformation, he was still capable of using the Ten-Tail's abilities well enough to fight the entire Shinobi Alliance and enter his own Tailed Beast Mode. He, however, lacked the ability to use senjutsu, though this may be because he never truly learned Sage Mode. Sage Transformation File:Sage_Mode_Juubi.png|Madara's Sage Transformation, using the Ten-Tails. File:Sage_plus_Kyuubi.png|Naruto's Sage Transformation, using Kurama. Unlike Obito, Madara Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, and Ryun Uchiha were able to perfectly balance the four way chakra required by this mode. This allows them to use Sage Transformation in its purest form. The resulting transformation brings their physical form to being almost exactly identical to that of Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki — the Sage of the Six Paths. All three gain haori made out of their respective tailed beast's chakra, adorned with magatama much like the Sage himself. All three are capable of entering Tailed Beast Mode in this form, however, unlike Obito, all three are also capable of using some manner of senjutsu. Despite this, of the three, only Madara did not naturally come by his senjutsu chakra — having to steal Hashirama Senju's senjutsu chakra and combine it with Hashirama's implants on his body in order to replicate the legendary Senju's Sage Mode. Trivia * This transformation is not to be confused with the Sage Transformation used by and his clan. The name for this form comes from the name Madara Uchiha gave it when Obito used it, likely referring to the likeness it grants one to the Sage of the Six Paths.